PROJECT SUMMARY (Developmental Research Program) The specific objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: 1. Publicize the availability of funds for pilot translational leukemia research studies. 2. Identify through this mechanism innovative projects with significant potential for improving leukemia therapy and prognosis. 3. Encourage collaborations of projects with scientists within the SPORE and outside the SPORE. 4. Enhance the communication between the SPORE leaders and outside investigators to encourage the development of innovative translational strategies in leukemia. 5. Ensure program flexibility so that developmental projects that show promise can be: 1) funded for a second year; 2) encouraged to apply for peer-reviewed funding (i.e. R01); or 3) expanded to become full SPORE projects. The Leukemia SPORE has established, over the past 14 years, clear guidelines and processes for solicitation, selection, and monitoring of the Developmental Research Awards. To achieve our aims, we have developed 1) specific criteria for selection and funding through a peer review mechanism, and 2) mechanisms for close monitoring of, and collaboration between the SPORE leaders and program awardees to enhance the quality of the translational research goals. This resulted in 47 awards given to 34 researchers. The seed money allowed the majority of the funded investigators to pursue independent research in leukemia with peer-reviewed funding. Because of the success of these established mechanisms, we propose to continue them in the next funding period.